Christmas Morning
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: She wore a black silk robe, a small black ribbon tied around her slender throat. "Come open your present, Sebby." And for the first time since he was human, Sebastian enjoyed a Christmas morning. Exert from the fic I'm working on.


Sebastian liked to think he could see bad situations coming from a mile away; for instance, he knew when he needed to remove his young master from places, he knew when people were not to be trusted, but this situation….Well, he couldn't have seen it coming had he tried. The front hall of the Phantomhive manor was decorated in the garish Christmas colors of silver, red, and green with faerie lights twinkling overhead and changing colors from time to time.

Ciel looks around with his mouth hanging open and the uncovered eye twitching slightly. "What," he says in a cold tone," the hell has she done this time?" There was no question in Sebastian's mind whom his master was speaking of. Adrianna was behind this disaster and the both of them knew it. Ciel's hands clench into fists at his sides as he moves further into the house towards the music room where a soft melody was being played on the piano.

He pushes the doors open for his master, head bowed in respect as the boy enter the room ahead of him. The look of anger on Ciel's face changes to one of shock when he sees Adriana's favorite room in whole. There's a large Christmas tree in the center of the room, more faerie lights draped around it with various ornaments and tinsel; the curtains are thrown back to reveal a magnificent view of the gardens blanketed with pristine white snow.

Even Adrianna was dressed to celebrate, wearing a dark crimson gown, the creamy flesh of her shoulders bared and the silk clinging to her form in all the right places to draw a man's—and demon's—gaze straight to her. Her dark cobalt hair hangs loose down her back in its natural soft curls. "Welcome home, my lord," she says in a soft voice, not wanting to break the serenity of the room. The soft melody she plays is a familiar one to even the demon and he can't help but to be drawn in by its soothing notes. "I do hope the decorations are to your liking?"

"You know they are not." The Fae laughs, stopping her playing to stand and face the men. Her crimson eyes clash with Ciel's blue ones in a battle of wills and Sebastian could feel the subtle tug of her faerie magic as it was repelled. After a moment, his wife pokes her lower lip out in a pout, crossing her arms and sitting back on the piano bench. "You can have this room decorated, but _only _this room."

"Well then, I would suggest you call off your loyal servants as they are in the process of decorating your bedroom at the moment." Ciel closes his eye with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will take care of it immediately," Sebastian assures him, exiting the room quickly and moving up the stairs to his master's room where Mey-Rin and Bard are wrapping the bed posts with garlands. "That's quite enough, you two." The servants start at his silent approach, looking at him with owlish eyes. "Take it all down and put it back where you found it, you know the master does not celebrate this holiday."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian," they both grumble. Satisfied they would do as they were told, he leaves them to it and moves back to his master's side with speed no human could detect. Adrianna has Ciel standing beside the piano, his eye closed as he focuses on playing the violin—a few mistakes escape, but he is only human. Adrianna sits on the bench, entranced as the boy plays a soft, sweet melody—an original composition of Sebastian's—and the moonlight shines through one of the windows. Combined with the glow from the Faerie lights, the room seemed to be shades of blue streaked through with reds and greens with the occasional gold.

The rest of the night is spent sitting around the Christmas tree in the center of the room, Adrianna snuggled comfortably between Ciel and Baldroy. The cook is careful to keep his hands to himself upon noticing the glare Sebastian sends his way over the young master's head. "I've something for everyone," Adrianna announces at exactly midnight, Christmas morning. The navy-haired woman leans forward from her spot on the floor to pull an armful of presents forward.

Baldroy is handed a small box wrapped in orange paper, Mey-Rin a long box wrapped in pink paper, Finnian a large box wrapped in green silk, and Tanaka a tiny box wrapped in silver paper. Hastily, the servants tear into the presents, each finding something they loved within—Bard gaining a new pair of goggles, Mey-Rin a rifle, Finnian a small statue of a puppy, and Tanaka a brand new cup for his tea. "Thank you, my lady," the four chorus together with matching grins.

"You're quite welcome. And now for our little lord." Ciel takes a box wrapped in dark blue silk from the Faerie, appearing unsure as to whether or not to open it. "Go on, Ciel, it won't bite." The boy carefully removes the paper, taking special care not to rip it or appear too eager. What his finds inside has him smiling. "Go on, show everyone your present."

He holds up a new eye patch, this one exactly like the one he had on apart from one small detail, this one had his name sewn into it in gold and silver thread. "I've something for you as well, my lady." He clears his throat awkwardly, holding out a hand towards Sebastian and wiggling his fingers impatiently. The demon places a small velvet box in his hand, watching his lord hand it to Adrianna. His wife opens the box, eyes going wide and her mouth coming open. She pulls out a diamond necklace, the diamonds crafted to look like snowflakes. "Every woman should have diamonds."

"Thank you, little lord." She pulls the human into a tight hug, surprising him and Sebastian both.

Later that night as Sebastian was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen, Adrianna walks in. Sebastian barely gives her a passing glance, moving to put the rage he'd used in the laundry pile. "You didn't think I forgot you, did you," she asks, her tone suggesting mischief. He turns to face his wife, taking in her attire with a smirk. She wore a black silk robe, a small black ribbon tied around her slender throat. "Come open your present, Sebby."

And for the first time since he was human, Sebastian enjoyed a Christmas morning.


End file.
